Themes of You
by civis caeli
Summary: Drabbles. 100 words (or close to). Filling in for some of the unseen moments on the show. BamonKai/BonKai at some point. Other relationships spoken of later to show time progression/flashbacks. Rated M just in case.
1. Themes of You

**A/N: Testing out an idea. As we have about a month left before the next episode of TVD, I've decided to try out some drabbles to fill in the parts of Season 6 we weren't given. In this case, what leads up to Kai finding out that he's no longer the only person in his prison. Likely Bonkai/Bamonkai later on if I continue. If things go well, it may result in a full, multi-chapter story but we'll see. Either way, will try to keep drabbles at or as close to 100 words as possible. Enjoy!**

* * *

His mind wandered as he hit the border of Mystic Falls. Lights off on the car, he was nothing more than a specter on a silent road, having learned a month into hell that for the last man on earth, light was an unnecessary burden.

He entered the city with a smooth turn of the steering wheel and seconds later, the shadows of a town appeared. Not far, a large, cavernous house shimmered, windows blinking like drowsy, possessed eyes.

The light was Dull, Teasing and Gone. Then present again and constant.

Suddenly… instantaneously, the mere specter became an awakened spectator.


	2. Snuff it Out

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! You're all wonderful :) Happy Holidays, everyone! Posting in case I don't get a chance to add anything later today as the plan was to try posting at least once a day until the episodes are back on. Also meant to add the usual disclaimer on Pt. 1 saying I don't own the characters. **

**Summary: Kai's still in the car, now stopped, and contemplating what he's seen.**

**Pt. 2 - Snuff it Out (100 words)**

* * *

Dizziness. The world had tilted on its axis.  
So Kai, eyes narrowed, tilted his head to make up for the imbalance.  
Because here, houses were often ablaze outside. But never inside.  
Never.

Not on the night he'd chosen alcohol poisoning  
And not in the 17 years of sober travel and research and solitude that followed.

So this?  
This was unacceptable. THIS was uncalled for.  
And something or someone would answer for it.

Because the last man on earth had come to prefer his darkness.  
And unless (or perhaps, even if) it held legitimate purpose, no unwelcome incandescence would change that.


	3. Freedom

**A/N: Thank you to those following and favoriting! Progressing slowly, but steadily. Not all together sure where I'd like to take this, but I like the possibilities. The almost feel like polaroid moments. Pretty cool :)**

**Title: Freedom**

**Words: 100 (not counting the numbers used)**

* * *

**Click.**

Sheila Bennett's door gave way and he entered.

Picking locks was easy. Wit aside, it's one of his very few useful abilities.

As a child, he'd also been a natural at hiding in plain sight and disappearing just before abuse edged past words. _Seems the little freak doesn't need magic for that_, he'd once heard his father hiss.

Those words echoed, colliding against his skull as Kai searched, finding the well-worn book. He scanned its pages until he found the one:

1\. Ascendant.  
2\. Magic.  
3\. Spell.  
4\. Bennett Blood.

Shuddering, Kai wondered if the last might now be easiest to come by.


	4. Choices

**Summary: Sunrise. Options. Plans.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
**

**Title: Choices  
Words: 100**

* * *

By sunrise, Kai had plans.

His mind an organized Rolodex of the ways of torture, he'd shuffled through the options of retrieval slowly, patiently, lovingly.

Some were better with the element of surprise and others so perfectly menacing that anything less than the resplendent, face-to-face crescendo of fear did them disservice. Both led to a climax that dulled the senses with the bliss that came when covered and dripping, sticky and wet. All Plan Bs, they made brain weep and throb with blood that ebbed and flowed to his pulse.

Honestly, with last resorts like those, who needed Plan As?


	5. Points of Reference

****Summary: 2 months in prison have done nothing to slow the dreams. Same morning as Ch. 4.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.****

**Title: Points of Reference**  
**Words: 100**

* * *

Damon wallowed in the feeling of her throat against his lips and the tremor of her voice as it bubbled to the surface of his consciousness. It whispered one simple truth:

_Pressure points can do miraculous things if pressed or bitten just so._

This knowledge made him rip his lip raw, resulting in a trail of wet kisses and blood coating his speech and tongue. _Elena_, he called hoarsely, and she whimpered for him as he drowned. Grasping her hips for dear life, his eyes fluttered open.

The voluptuous curves of his coquettishly lumpy mattress had been torn to shreds.


	6. Silver Linings

**A/N: Thanks again to those following/favoriting/reviewing. Happiest of New Years to everyone!****  
Summary: Damon's talk of personal hells has Bonnie worried. Her plan kills two birds with one stone.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Title: Silver Linings**  
**Words: 100**

* * *

"Keep it together, Bon," she breathed softly to a forlorn reflection. Closing her eyes, she pursed her lips into a solemn line, trying hard to give him privacy and shut out the sound of his sniffles. The mourning gave way to soft music rising from the kitchen.

Damon once told her that with their luck and her skill, there was little chance she'd regain her magic, but she was determined to do so. She'd save him from himself, she'd decided, nodding.

For their futures and their friends, she'd prove him wrong and lay waste to his ego.

Somebody had to.


	7. Dropping Eaves

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Swurve! Note on last update: Bonnie will change eventually. Note on this one: Kai will change also, but yes, he's a little harsh in this. This is before meeting Bonnie and Damon.**

**Summary: Tree climbing. Stalking (*cough* I mean Recon). Spotting hidden weaknesses.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Title: Dropping Eaves**  
**Words: 100**

* * *

"Keep it together, Bon."

Nestled in a tree next to her bedroom window, Kai's eyes narrowed in dismay as he watched the woman leaf through a grimoire. A frown crossed his features at her muttered mantra.

_A few months in and already in need of a pep talk?_ he mused sullenly. _Try a decade, you loser._

Yet confirmation of his suspicions gripped his chest - her resolve to cease the weepy one's tears made for an interesting angle of vulnerability in the armor of her outer shell.

And Kai had never been one to let a good deed go unpunished.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: I agree that Bonnie would have gotten tired of hearing about Elena. Kai ends up being so as well, as we'll see. ;)**

**Summary: Lovey dovey behavior makes Kai itch.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Title: Decisions, Decisions**  
**Words: 100**

* * *

Cheating at Monopoly was, at best, done by the lazy and, at worst, by liars. Or maybe just narcissists? No matter. Damon, Kai had decided, was all three.

But worst, he was a soppy-headed, gushy-hearted sod.

Sat in his favorite hiding spot, Kai listened to his heartfelt confessionals live, the videos a continuation of his constant, cacophonous whining about some broad named Elena.

The woman with him… Bonnie, sympathized well enough but was most often quiet in desire, headfirst in a grimoire. Her silence was golden and Kai decided he liked her best of the two.

He'd kill her last.


	9. Learning Curves

**A/N: Aww, thank you for the new reviews! They're lovely :) You guys are too sweet!**

**Summary: Daily examinations. Not everyone makes the cut.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Title: Learning Curves**  
**Words: 100**

* * *

They finished their shopping trip with Kai in tow. His power plays were now comprised of accurately predicting their actions and testing their awareness with moved items and stolen trinkets.

His past had taught him the way of vampires, showing that despite heightened senses, they often missed details. The dumb jocks of the supernatural world, they were all brawn and no brains.

Damon always failed. But Bonnie, even amidst storming out in response to his ridicule, often slowed her steps to peer a little closer at things as she passed. Kai grinned.

Seems a Bennett scorned was no less observant.


	10. Heart-Shaped Box

**Summary: Years locked away made for deep-seated family issues.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Title: Heart-Shaped Box**  
**Words: 100**

* * *

Cassette player and headphones in place, Kai's head bobbed slightly as he settled into looming guitar riffs. Teeth clenched, his lips mouthed the words that reminded him of his favorite sister.

She'd left him, writhing on the cold forest floor. He'd screamed at the very top of his lungs, bathed in the icy realization of the fact that he'd been duped. The memory had undone his conscience long ago, ripping him apart like a yo-yo, bound and split by unyielding piano wire.

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice._

He'd trusted her once.

He'd not make the same mistake twice.


	11. Tell-Tale Heart

**A/N: **Shouting out to readers: grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, monicajensenbaby, Swurve, RomyB and Delilah. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the series :) These are my response to being disappointed with how the show handled 1994 so I agree with all of you. Maybe we needed a little more 1994 and a little less amnesia drama. Depending on how the rest of the season is handled, I'm considering doing a full length story so we'll see.

Having fun with these in the meantime. But I warn, I cheated on this one. My own words still total 100, but the extra, italicized excerpts are from another story, bringing the grand total to 403 words. Thought it was worth it though. :D If you want to hear audio of the story used, I liked Cryaotic's on YT.

**Summary: Kai's got a lovely sense of humor. He's also got a thing about pressing red buttons labeled "do not touch." The result? Well, let's just say that it'll be a few days before E.A. Poe or cassette tapes in general, for that matter, are allowed back in the house. Bonnie's fondness for noise to fill the silence makes for the perfect opportunity to test Damon's attentiveness.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the TVD characters. _The Tell-Tale Heart_ is public domain.  
**

**Title:** **Tell-Tale Heart**  
**Words: 100 (+ 303 from external source)**

* * *

Kai's latest test used Bonnie's habit as bait.

She played audiobooks to drown out their self-deprecating lamentations but sometimes left the ghostly voices narrating empty rooms. So when Bonnie left for the library, Kai pressed "play"…

_If still you think me mad, you will think so no longer when I describe the wise precautions I took for the concealment of the body. The night waned, and I worked hastily, but in silence. First of all I dismembered the corpse. I cut off the head and the arms and the legs. _

and hid, twitching excitedly, to observe the fruits of his labor. Kai had a feeling that Damon would appreciate the effort.

_It was a low, dull, quick sound -much such a sound as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I gasped for breath -and yet the officers heard it not. I talked more quickly -more vehemently; but the noise steadily increased. I arose and argued about trifles, in a high key and with violent gesticulations; but the noise steadily increased._

_Why would they not be gone? I paced the floor to and fro with heavy strides, as if excited to fury by the observations of the men -but the noise steadily increased. Oh God! what could I do? I foamed -I raved -I swore! I swung the chair upon which I had been sitting, and grated it upon the boards, but the noise arose over all and continually increased. It grew louder -louder -louder! And still the men chatted pleasantly, and smiled. Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God! -no, no! They heard! -they suspected! -they knew! -they were making a mockery of my horror!-this I thought, and this I think._

Frozen at the threshold, Damon's eyes glazed over as the anxious voice found its dramatic ending.

_But anything was better than this agony! Anything was more tolerable than this derision! I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer! I felt that I must scream or die! and now -again! -hark! louder! louder! louder! louder! _

_"Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! -tear up the planks! here, here!_  
_…It is the beating of his hideous heart!"_

Bonnie returned to reels and springs and shards of plastic.  
Silent puddles of unraveled audio tape littered the floor.

Fury made her knuckles white.  
And Damon passed.


	12. Multidimensional

**A/N: **To your most recent comment, Swurve, yes, all of Bonnie's tapes are now dead and gone :P Good thing he didn't get started on the videocassettes though lol Thank you for the support on the story idea :D I'm fleshing it out a little now so I look forward to getting started on it and having more leniency with the number of words used.

This latest one is called Multidimensional because it's a 3-for-1 combo. 300 words, 100 per drabble, given from each character's perspective (although I chose to gloss Damon's preparing his surprise). Might do more combo drabbles if I decide to have them go a few more places before Kai makes himself known. Time will tell.

Oh, and yay for some Bamon fluff! :)

* * *

**Summary: Bonnie and Damon deal with the aftermath of Damon's touching what doesn't belong to him. The three have their first night out and Kai finds common ground with a fellow "Hunter-Killer."  
Disclaimer: I don't own the TVD characters. **

**Overall Title:** **Multidimensional**  
**Words: 300 (100 words per drabble)**

* * *

**Broken Ground**

Bonnie's stories were the one thing she'd indulged in. _But being Damon_, she thought, _he just had to ruin that as well_. She smoldered furiously, eyes clouding with tears.

Confronting him began easy enough, her stance so formidable that even he knew better than to object. But when her words gave way to tumultuous sobs, he rose quickly to hold her, chancing instead, to break the silence with a heartfelt apology.

Allowing his lips to find her forehead and cheeks, he cleared them of tears and whispered how much she meant to him.

She was too surprised to let go.

**Making Good**

Damon had no idea how to handle Bonnie's tears. With Elena, he could will off her emotions. But this was Bonnie and when it came to her, he was ill-equipped.

So bathed in grief, he held her until she stilled, kissing her forehead apologetically, and promising their first night out since arriving.

And as a result, soon even he'd succumbed, eyes stinging at the sight of the T-800's lowering thumb. He turned, prepared to begrudgingly commend her taste in drama, but found her asleep, head resting on his shoulder.

He couldn't help himself, and reciprocated, his cheek against her hair.

**Cinema Blues**

Damon made up for his transgression with flowers and kisses accompanying his murmured promises.

"M'lady," he'd teased, doting on her and holding open doors.

Kai grimaced at the chivalrous exchange from afar, likening it to an episode of _Boy Meets World_ or worst yet, _The Princess Bride_. The thought alone made him blanch.

But he followed to the theater anyway, watching them bicker over her movie choices while getting sweets and popcorn. "You said my choice," she smiled in reminder, winning the vote to Damon's groan and Kai's chagrin.

By night's end, Kai too, ached for the ability to self-terminate.


	13. Destined to Fail

A/N: Taking a quick break from 1994 to take a look at some of the other characters :)

**Summary: Although Damon experiences growth and improvement in Bonnie's presence back in 1994, Damon's absence in the present causes Elena to fall.**  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Title: Destined to Fail**  
**Words: 100**

Elena teetered on the precipice of sanity for quite some time, waiting for seconds to blur into weeks as she straddled the line between sorrow and withdrawal.

When Luke refused to acquiesce, desperation bled through and she choked him until his strangled sobs signaled the blooming of ink spots across his eyes. Complying, he delivered the herbs and hoarsely walked her through her first time. When she came to, the first thing she saw were powder blue eyes.

Elation made her fingers quiver, and she dropped the bowl.

It hit the floor, cracking  
just as Elena's psyche shattered like glass.


	14. Defense Mechanism

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the new favs/follows! :) Addressing Jeremy today and might do a few more tomorrow. I don't agree with how Jeremy handled things, but I felt so bad for him. This is still set between the ending of Season 5 and the beginning of Season 6. Will get into Season 6 stuff soon.**  
Summary: Jeremy doesn't cope with loss well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Defense Mechanism**  
**Words: 100**

Jeremy's sorrow nudged deeper into the core of his being than he thought was possible. And try as he may to deal with Bonnie's sudden departure in a healthy way, he found that only the most destructive responses eased the pain.

The first kiss after her triggered his gag reflex and made his shoulders tremble; but struggling for composure, he pushed himself to continue until he'd sufficiently numbed throughout.

After, the lump in his throat threatened to halt the inebriated apology he'd begun whispering to her answering machine.

And nowhere near finished, when his allotted time abruptly ended, Jeremy wept.


	15. Same old, Same old

**A/N:** Welcome to the new followers/fav'ers :) Thank you all; each of your emails make my day!**  
Summary: Back to the same routine, the bickering returns. Kai retaliates with one of his favorite pranks. Set at the beginning of 06x02.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Same old, Same old**  
**Words: 100**

Clashing cookware left Kai contemplating how much more entertaining it'd be if their inevitable daily quarrels were replaced with blood-curdling screams. Whimpering, a slow, lopsided grin appears.

"…swear I just heard something" she probes, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"Existential despair? Surely that's what hell sounds like" comes a glib response.

Yelling ensues until the front door bursts open. Kai watches Bonnie stomp down the sidewalk with Mrs. Cuddles in hand. Meanwhile, inside, Damon curses, muttering doubts about her sanity.

So Kai sneaks in again, the videocassette of one of Damon's confessionals in tow.

_Sounds of hell?_ Kai thinks.  
_Indeed._


	16. Best Laid Plans

**A/N:** Getting into the actual episodes this season, which is fun. Realized I didn't do a drabble for Kai's finishing Bonnie's crossword puzzle so assume he did it while Damon was preoccupied wondering why his voice was coming from the back of the house last night :P Also, to the latest review... I honestly have no idea. I asked the same thing when watching 6x02. Still clueless as to why vampires miss things like that on this show (cue to Stefan's face in 6x03 when he realized Enzo saved him in the forest lol).**  
Summary: Kai's on a roll and spends the next day scheming and carrying out his plans. His observations concerning Damon's love/hate relationship with bourbon pay off. (06x03)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Best Laid Plans**  
**Words: 100**

Vervain wasn't hard to find in Mystic Falls.

"Town's more paranoid than my crackpot parents…" Kai concluded, lacing the last of many alcohol bottles.

Past weeks had shown him vampires were useless; but the witch, a loaded gun, held all the potential in the world. He'd gladly suffer a bullet to the brain for the chance to pull the trigger.

The plan would work. Of that, he was certain.  
It had to.

Because their bickering and sickening camaraderie kept making his throat burn with bile.  
A pork rind pushed it down. Just barely.

He sneered._  
They certainly were no Baywatch._


	17. Poker Face

**A/N:** Aw, I love your reviews ^_^ They always brighten my day. I'll be posting more per day now, I think, in order to get the drabbles up to date with 6x11. For now, sorry for the play on words in the title. Couldn't help myself, lol. Also, the number of years mentioned in the story isn't a typo. It has to do with Ch. 3, and will come into play a little bit later, too.

Regarding reviews, yeah, I imagine Kai got tired of hearing about Elena and watching Bonnie read and went snooping around through some of the founder's stuff, as well as the stuff at Grams' house. And with his family being what it is, I wonder how much will be revealed about what he learned from them about the supernatural. Until we find out, I say he knows about it and found it by searching and having a lot of time to read up on the matter. Love that we're on the same wavelength though, Swurve. :)

And as for you RomyB, thank you! You're far too kind! :3 I'm just glad I could help fill the mid-season downtime for you. Being able to update daily has been a lot of fun. I'm looking forward to continuing to do so and am considering going on to the end of the season (yay for food for thought, hehe).

**Summary: Kai is not yet aware of the fact that Damon stole his pork rinds, leaving only the sharp end of a poker to play with. But little does Damon know, Kai never leaves home without his poker face anyway (end of 06x03).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Poker Face**  
**Words: 100**

Damon hadn't known his own strength. …Or maybe he had.

Either way, the blow to the head was fatal. So Kai awoke with bleary eyes to a feeling he'd not had in years. Back then he'd died numerous times, but always by his own hand.

_This was new._

The disorientation made their words swim around. He knew they were speaking to him, but after almost 40 years of solitary confinement, all he could distinctly comprehend was how peculiar it felt to be seen and spoken to by someone outside of himself.

Kai promptly trashed the sentimentality.

**On to phase two.**


	18. TNSTAAFL

**A/N:** In reference to the title, if unfamiliar with the acronym, "TNSTAAFL" stands for the adage "There's no such thing as a free lunch." Because, as Kai told Damon, "Bonnie's magic is one part of the equation. My, as yet, undisclosed knowledge is the other. Which means that you would be hitching a ride home... for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along." :)

**Summary: Damon must pay the dues for his first class ticket back to the real world, (beginning of 06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: TNSTAAFL**  
**Words: 100**

Once the pump was primed, Kai couldn't deny how good it felt to control people.

The possibility also existed that he simply liked the chance to irritate others with his powerful puns, too, but he gave himself the benefit of the doubt there. Either way, who better to supervise (read: annoy) than his favorite (read: only available) teammates?

And truth be told, since he had all the answers, listening's all they _could_ do, right?

So Kai played _21 Questions_ with Damon's patience until the bloodsucking leech fumed:  
With whose blood, exactly, had his first-class ticket to this hell-hole been penned?


	19. Unwelcome Inquiries

**A/N:** Making note that the next four drabbles (this one included), will take place before Bonnie does her locator spell... so after he gets jam on his fingers but before Damon starts playing with paper airplanes. This is during Bonnie's prep time since everything touched on would happen pretty quickly in real time anyway. But at least now we see what made Damon decide to go outside for some air in the first place lol

**Also**, I corrected the last drabble. Meant to say 6x04 instead of 6x03.

**Summary: Kai presses on to find out a little more about the interpersonal relationships shared by the MF crew. He begins with Damon and Bonnie, having a feeling this knowledge will come in handy later (mid-06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Unwelcome Inquiries**  
**Words: 100**

Grinning, Kai wiggled an eyebrow at Damon.

"Sooooo, what's the deal with you and Ms. Witchywoo, eh? You guys an item or...?"

Damon's well-equipped death glare shot lasers that tried to melt Kai's brain into a sizzling goo he could seal asphalt with. Unsuccessful, he sighed, rolling his eyes. "She's always there for us. Our go-to encyclopedia when _Magic for Dummies_ fails."

"Oh, so more of a nanny-child relationsh-…?"

"She's our _friend,_ you reject._ MY_ friend," Damon interrupted hotly. "What, you miss the afterschool special on what **friendship** is?"

Kai eyed him. "They were your examples, not mine."

Damon seethed.


	20. Heroes and Villains

**A/N:** Realized it comes off seeming as if Kai speaks in this, but he doesn't. He's thinking all of this so an already-irritated Damon's only experiencing Kai's audible bodily response to his thoughts, hence Damon's reaction. And yes, drabble Kai likes video games and comic books (they're preferable to Disney movies). He's not completely heartless. Just mostly. ;D

**Summary: A period of reflection. Mulling over past conversations (mid-06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Heroes and Villains**  
**Words: 100**

Kai found the way Damon fidgeted at thoughts of Bonnie as humorous as the way his descriptions of her consumed each other in a strange, ouroboric cycle.

One moment "useless," and another, nothing less than the ethereal Ororo Munroe, always ready, at beck and call to help _Mystic Falls' Most Distressed_.

Damon called that "friendship," but Kai had been force-fed enough Disney movies to know the formula; and he'd overheard enough conversations to know it'd long gone unfollowed for Bonnie.

_I'm Bowser to Bonnie's Mario?_ he snickered. _And Damon, her Princess Peach?_

An empty bourbon bottle narrowly missed his forehead.


	21. Ulterior Motives

**A/N:** This one feels a little incomplete, which is fine, as technically it is. The one after this is its partner. :) Also sending many thanks and kind welcomes to the new followers/favoriters ^_^ I very much appreciate each and every one!

**Summary: Kai's anticipation. It's been years since he's been around so much raw power (mid-06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Ulterior Motives**  
**Words: 100**

Hidden within his jacket pocket, Kai could feel the ascendant graze against him when he moved. Rounding the table to lean against a chair, he watched her work, the sound of her chanting making his stomach tumble gleefully with butterflies. This was her final test.

"Find the ascendant and we're home free," he'd said.

And it hadn't taken her long to prepare, what with Damon impatiently panting over her shoulder, and all. But Kai had other things in mind as he thought back to the moment she'd regained power.

He'd been jonesing for a fix for a very long time.


	22. Breaking the Circuit

**A/N:** With Kai being the empty vessel that he is, he finds watching Bonnie do her locator spell intoxicating. And while I like the intrigue and chemistry of BonKai and think they'd be a force to be reckoned with together, at this time, he wants to feel her hand on his chest simply for the power fix. He's a dead battery yearning for charging.

**Summary: Kai's battery needs a recharge (mid-06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Breaking the Circuit**  
**Words: 100**

With bated breath, Kai slid close enough to feel Bonnie sizzle with electricity. The smell of fire made him heady with lust that intensified when he acknowledged the possibility of his losing control and her reacting violently. His toes curled at the effort, desire stripping his veins like battery acid until his insides tingled.

He'd fantasized about her skin last night, and of her hands teasing him.  
The thought of her power core connecting with his made his sight hazy and his heart flutter.

She was a hot pink Energizer Bunny.  
And she'd flipped the switch and turned him on.


	23. Hiding in Plain Sight

**A/N:** Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry for not updating for a few days. Feeling icky with colds and such. But to Swurve, I agree. I think that says a lot about the talented actress playing her. :) And to Bonkailover, if I could post cute gifsets of how happy such makes me to hear, I would, hehe. Thank you for helping me feel better, guys :D

**Summary: Bonnie realizes she's overlooked something (mid-06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Hiding in Plain Sight**  
**Words: 100**

Her touch made Kai's ears red, Bonnie noted.

She could see them just beneath his hair. So when he exited the house, Bonnie followed his form curiously, hoping to discover the reason for his abrupt departure.

Newspapers littered the front yard and fresh air filled her with a feeling her heart immediately labeled "impending freedom." But frankly, her brain countered, that sounded a little too much like "impending doom" for her liking.

_Nothing's ever this easy… especially for me. _

A newspaper stood out to her, featuring faces she'd never noticed before.

Frowning, her eyes caught sight of a name.

_Malachai_.


	24. Coming Clean

**A/N:** Still pre-Kai's draining Bonnie's powers. Almost there. Although Bamon's unaware of his power, the chance to use it, especially as a surprise, always makes Kai a little tipsy (and then some). xD

**Summary: Kai comes clean about his actions in 1994 and considers using his special power (mid-06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Coming Clean**  
**Words: 100**

_"This isn't your hell Damon. It's mine."_

Even in the darkness of the eclipse, Kai could see Damon's already pallid countenance grow sallow. With the hint of a smile, his eyes searched their faces, barely able to contain his excitement as slowly, but surely, his brain began waxing poetic about the delight of being able to take what one needs by force.

He dared step closer to reach for her fingers but the movement made her angrily turn on her heel, leaving Kai hypnotized by the sway of her clenched fists.

He was salivating by the time Damon followed her.


	25. Creatures of Habit

**A/N:** Apologies for being away for a few days. Was sick, as mentioned before, but now that I don't feel like death warmed over, I'll get back on track for this. Found out I didn't miss much on TVD. Still no Bonnie yet. So I'll fill in the time with more drabbles 'til I get up to present day coma-Kai (maybe _that_ should be his twitter handle instead of cobrakai1972 lol). In the meantime, fleshed out some of more full length story stuff and wrote something for another show. Will add later. :)

**Summary: Humans and vampires, alike, are creatures of irritating habit. (mid-06x04)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Creatures of Habit**  
**Words: 100**

Kai sighed, easing out of his thoughts. Last time he expressed interest, Bonnie assumed him unstable. And while correct, the last thing she needed was drool for further evidence. He wiped his mouth and followed the two to lean against the doorway.

The exchange was fast, ending, as usual, with Bonnie's exit and Damon's caustic putdowns echoing after her: "You Bennetts are all the same. Self-righteous do-gooders, who can't fathom putting yourself first."

_These two are nothing if not predictable._  
_And boring. And whiny. And selfish._

After several weeks of this, Kai was only slightly amused.  
_Camel, meet broken back._


	26. Something Beautiful

**A/N:** Thanks for the new reviews, favs and follows! :) Hope you guys are looking forward to seeing Bonnie and Kai next week, as much as I am! This one's a two-for-one for tonight and tomorrow's minimum updates.

**Summary: Damon has ****_Fight Club_**** on the brain. Kai's on his way to revealing his power. (mid-06x04)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Something Beautiful**  
**Words: 200 (100 per drabble)**

**Drabble One - Damon**

Damon was so angry he could have sworn smoke was billowing from his ears.

He stole a glance at Kai whom, now eating, remained as calm and collected as ever. The sight depressed him, making him spiral until he wanted to destroy something beautiful… to claw away a scab on Kai's cool exterior until fresh blood ran.

Kai smirked and shook his head, causing Damon to rise, slinking forward in pursuit like a large, predatory cat. His words came out like a low snarl:

"Hate to break this to you Kai, but you are not a beautiful and unique snowflake."

**Drabble Two - Kai:**

Head tilted, Kai silently confessed that he hadn't a clue what the lummox was on about. _Perhaps_, he figured, _insanity has set in again now that the possibility of not being able to return to your Mary Sue-sounding strumpet is on the table again._

Hunching over, Kai's jaw rounded into a slow chew.  
"It doesn't snow here, Damon" Kai responded darkly. "Ever."

He stared, measuring Damon with his eyes as he swallowed the next handful of jelly without chewing.

"But were it to, I agree. I'd be an entire bloody avalanche instead.  
The role of pretty snowflake is all yours."


	27. The Ultimatum

**A/N:** Almost up to 06x05. Long time coming, I know :P But hopefully things should move a little faster now. :)

**Summary: Damon thinks escape is possible without Kai. (mid-06x04)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: The Ultimatum**  
**Words: 100**

"We can still get outta here, Bonnie…."

Kai rolled his eyes, having expected as much.  
He'd practically heard the gears grinding between Damon's ears, putting together his escape plan during Bonnie's absence.

"…find out what Kai knows and we'll ditch him. He doesn't have any powers anyway."  
Since revealing his magical abnormality, Kai could tell Damon had been biting at the bit to say that, too.

_Me? Powerless? Says the one with vampire hearing who, as usual, can't tell when I'm eavesdropping._

Kai's fingers flexed and he felt their tips tingle in anticipation.  
_Time to deliver a much-needed reality check._


	28. First Things First

**A/N:** Been away for a while trying to deal with work and being alive lol So it's going to take me a little while to get creative juices flowing. My apologies for that. But while gone, at least, I worked out more of the full length story's plot and worked on some other fandom stuff, so all's not lost. Going to get back into this now that the TVD hiatus has started and try to catch up to the plot so expect new updates soon. Will move to 6x05 next update.

Thank you all for your continued support and a very warm welcome to the new favers, followers and reviewers! ^‿^

**Summary: Kai reveals why his family calls him an abomination (mid-06x04).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: First Things First**  
**Words: 100**

"If I consume all of Bonnie's magic, I'm just going to end up killing her."  
Kai knew Damon wouldn't allow that. Not with those two finally finding common ground.

"…or I can devour her magic, kill you both and go home alone."  
Kai wanted that. So badly that he could feel the gears in his head shifting it to Plan A.

But first, he needed the spell and he knew Bonnie, as dependable as ever, wouldn't disappoint.

He sat down, contented to find that the worst of his problems was again wondering:  
_Do these people eat anything other than pancakes?_


	29. Great Expectations

**A/N:** Welcome to newcomers to the story (favers, followers, and the like ◠‿◠). And thank you for the feedback! Frankly, I don't think I could survive for months on pancakes, either, Swurve. Not a protein in sight, smh. :P

**Summary: The Bennett reputation precedes Bonnie (06x05).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Great Expectations**  
**Words: 100**

Kai took his time heading back to Sheila's house to gather his supplies.

The assumption was that Damon wouldn't use his super-speed to dig the hole.  
Because Damon, Kai knew, didn't do _common sense_.

But although Kai underestimated Damon (and was never disappointed), Bonnie was another story.  
A member of the bloodline whose spell stitched together the very fabric of his prison?

If _anyone_ would call his bluff, it'd be her. It'd be foolish to think otherwise.

His hands finally slid over the crossbow he'd been dying to use.

Underestimate a Bennett?  
No. He knew better than to do that.


	30. Misunderstood

**A/N:** Decided to re-examine the relationship between Jo and Kai in light of recent events with him. Will have to do until they give us more info on the Parkers. Thought it'd be a nice thought sequence before his impending death :D

**Summary: Kai has his supplies and heads back to the woods (06x05).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Misunderstood**  
**Words: 100**

"He's incapable of love or even kindness!" _his mother had sobbed that day, wails bubbling up between flashes of anger. Kai's father, showing the most emotion he'd ever seen, held her close, murmuring soft, consoling agreements into her hair._

Making his way through the forest, Kai scoured his memories only to again conclude that they'd overreacted.

Kidney, Appendix, stomach, uterus... the body can survive in the absence of _many_ organs.  
He'd taken only _one_.

And even then, he'd been meticulous. He'd taken precautions. He'd preplanned.  
So **NO**, he swallowed. They'd been wrong.

Were they not, Jo would be dead.

Obviously.


	31. Weighed and Measured

**A/N:** In case it's needed: the last thing Kai thinks at the end isn't meant to be derogatory but purely appreciative. Bonnie also has no name given in this one to signify her being the force of nature Kai considered her to be a few chapters ago.

**Summary: Kai's cocky (surprise, surprise. The Zima made him do it). Bonnie calls his bluff (06x05).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Weighed and Measured**  
**Words: 100**

Crossbow placed just out of sight, Kai returned to the clearing, an irritable Damon rudely searching his belongings. Amused, Kai met her eyes over Damon's shoulder and smirked, half expecting a cavity search to follow. He found steadfast resistance from the witch instead.

Bluff endearingly called, she tried and tested him.  
She found him wanting.

So Kai waited for the other shoe to drop and when it did, pools of blood burst free inside of his chest, the sharp end of a pickaxe piercing bone and puncturing a lung with the sweep of her hand.

He collapsed, dying.

_Clever girl._


	32. In Whose Hands

**A/N:** Sorry for the silence, but TGIF. :) Hope you guys are well. Thanks again for the reviews, favs and follows!

**Summary: Damon's post-Kai-death reflections. (06x05)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: In Whose Hands**  
**Words: 100**

With Kai's death, Damon was in a sudden, strange predicament.  
And needless to say… he wasn't very happy about it.

He hated it, in fact. Hated the thought of having just missed his chance at freedom… and yet again due to circumstances beyond his control. Now he'd have to drown his sorrow, spending eternity with Glenda, The formerly-Good Witch.

As it were, he was a vampire in the hands of an angry coven, a self-righteous bamf and a universe that clearly hated him.  
It made him yearn for the days when he worried mostly about God.

_At least He's merciful._


	33. The Dark Passenger

**A/N:** Setting up some minor foreshadowing for the full length story. :)

**Summary: Kai's dead and Bonnie has to deal with it (06x05).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: The Dark Passenger**  
**Words: 100**

"Great work, Bonnie."

The hand on her shoulder gave no comfort. Not while being met with the sight of Kai's warm, but very dead body or the knowledge that his death was at her hand. No, regardless of who it was and the threat he'd pose to society, there was no comfort to be felt.

Instead, there was awe.  
Raw and unadulterated, electrified by the burn of chemicals both anxious and ancient.

_…..I liked it._

With a gulp, she pushed away the adrenaline and ignored the tingle in her belly, putting her nose back into the grimoire where it belonged.


	34. Crossing Over

**A/N:** I love my Kai half-delirious and fully-crazed lol Skipping over the "I'm a Bennett, this is a Bennett spell and I have the ability to fix things" moment since I think the show portrayed that well on its own. They didn't, however, cover Kai coming back to life so... here we go. :)

**Summary: Kai crosses back over into the land of the living (06x05).  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Title: Crossing Over**  
**Words: 100**

Kai's journey across realms ended with a gasp. Eyes closed, he waited for the world to stop spinning.

He could hear them rustling around below and preparing for the coming eclipse. Sighing, he counted the seconds, focusing on passing clouds in an attempt to keep his thick groans silent. The tendrils of a weary thought slid its slimy way across his consciousness:

_Returning to the world of the living hasn't been this painful since the Great Guillotine Incident of 1994._

Fully-crazed as always, the thought made Kai grin instantly.  
He hoisted himself up slowly and retrieved the crossbow.

_Time's up._


	35. What's Left of Me

**A/N:** Long silences and many days between updates. Life happened and I'm sorry. I often prefer the stories to life anyway lol Trying out some first person perspective and more poetry than anything because Jeremy's mourning scene makes me tear up every time I watch it. Such a well-acted scene for a waste of a season as far as BonniexJeremy closure goes. But I guess that's par for the course. I had Nick Lachey's "What's Left Of Me" (...and "I Can't Hate You Anymore") in my head. I'm a goober, but I love those songs.

Uploaded a new, longer first chapter of a full-length story so check that out if you want. :)  
And thank you, as always for your support, favorites, follows and reviews! C:

**Summary: Jeremy asks why Bonnie isn't with Damon and doesn't take the answer well. (6x06)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Title: What's Left of Me**  
**Words: 100**

"Why didn't Bonnie come back?" I asked carefully.  
And looking him straight in the eyes, dared him to utterly shred me to pieces.

Because when all's said and done, my sister still gets what she wants and he always comes back, no worse for wear.  
But _where's_ **Bonnie**? It's the least they could do for _me_.  
It's not like I've ever asked for very much.

"She hated you," I said, instead of begging _him_ not to say it.  
Not to tug away the last, fragile thread holding together my soul.

But he does…  
and undoes it all, unraveling me completely.


	36. Noteworthy

**A/N: To address reviews first...**

Swurve, I feel the same about Jeremy. I just really loved his emotional 6x06 scene and couldn't help myself lol

For those like NelaMikaelson, however, who might be frustrated by the length of _Themes of You_'s chapters, I understand; they're not everyone's cup of tea. So although I'll likely continue _Themes_ as it is in 100-word bursts, if you have a favorite chapter or number of chapters and would like a longer oneshot devoted to it/them, let me know in the reviews and I'll work on that. I can do a poll if that's easier, too. Either way, thank you for your feedback. I appreciate each and every review. :)

P.S. I was dissatistifed with this season's finale so I rewrote it from Matt, Bonnie and Kai's points of view. If you felt it was as underwhelming a finale as I did and the sound of a rewrite interests you, please check out my oneshot, "Heartbeats." Enjoy! :D

**Summary: The aftermath of Bonnie choosing to send Damon back to the real world. (6x07)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Title: Noteworthy**  
**Words: 100**

Kai lifted Bonnie's limp body and took her home. She'd made him furious enough for smoke to billow from his nostrils and frankly, he wanted little more than for the arrow in her side to melt, and spread like a cancer, until it entered every cell in her body, leaving his permanent stain inside of her.

She'd sent Damon back instead, and now all he had was a broken ascendant and half a spell.  
_And her_, he thought. He'd torture her into saying it again if he had to.

And one thing was certain…  
He'd be taking notes this time.


End file.
